


Un mes

by SumaLatina



Category: La Llamada
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumaLatina/pseuds/SumaLatina
Summary: Ya había pasado un mes desde que todo cambió y seguía pareciendo una locura.





	Un mes

Milagros no lo podía creer, ya había pasado un mes desde que todo cambió. Aún tiene momentos en los que piensa que todo esto solo es un sueño muy largo. Un mes viviendo de nuevo en su casa, intentando buscar su sitio en la vida. Un mes con ella. Quizás eso era lo que más le costaba creer, no que hubiera colgado el hábito. Ella era lo más increíble de todo.

La vuelta a casa había sido más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Su familia la recibió con los brazos abiertos aunque había momentos en los que no sabían muy bien cómo actuar o cómo hablar. Poco a poco, las cosas se habían ido normalizando y Milagros ya se había puesto al día con todas las novedades. Por el contrario, quien no estaba al tanto de todo era su familia. Todavía pensaban que Susana era una muy buena amiga del campamento. Milagros estaba esperando el momento indicado para contarle todas las novedades, no quería abrumarles con todo de golpe.

Adaptarse de nuevo al mundo exterior no había sido nada fácil, como ya imaginaba. Demasiadas novedades, tecnologías y pensamientos a los que acostumbrarse. Afortunadamente, tenía a Susana para ayudarle con todo a pesar de que muchas veces las dos perdían la paciencia. Sin ella, se hubiera vuelto loca en este nuevo mundo. Bueno, sin ella probablemente ni siquiera estaría aquí.

“No sé cómo me has convencido de que me compre un cacharro de éstos, si yo no lo necesito para nada”, dijo Milagros intentando descifrar el uso de su nuevo móvil.  
“Que sí. Ya verás como en cuatro días no puedes vivir sin él y te has convertido en toda una twitstar”, le contestó Susana.  
“Oye, a mí no me insultes, eh, Susana, que yo no soy nada de eso”, replicó Milagros ofendida.  
Susana empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia ante la indignación de Milagros. “Que no, ¿cómo te voy a insultar, cariño? Twitstar es alguien que se hace muy famoso en Twitter, una red social. Además, el móvil lo vas a poder usar para mil cosas más. ¿Acaso no quieres que podamos hablar todo lo que queramos y que te dé las buenas noches y que te mande emoticonos por whatsapp – y lo que no son emoticonos-“, dijo Susana guiñándole el ojo.  
“Bueno, eso igual me gusta más”, contestó Milagros con un tono ya más tranquilo. “Pero eso tampoco lo que es ni cómo se usa… Ay, Susana, que yo no estoy hecha para todas estas modernidades. Que si nos apetece hablar, te llamo al fijo como toda la vida”.  
“Bueno, si no quieres que te mande alguna foto mía ni nada, devolvemos el móv…”, empezó a decir Susana. “Tampoco nos precipitemos, que seguro que aprendo a usarlo”, le interrumpió rápidamente Milagros antes de que terminara la frase. “A ver, ¿cómo se usa eso que has dicho para hablar contigo y mandar cosas?”.

Estuvieron bastante rato intentando que Milagros aprendiera a usar su nuevo móvil y todo lo que podía hacer con él. Susana incluso le abrió cuentas de Twitter e Instagram. “Mira, aquí puedes seguir a toda la gente que quieras y ver todo lo que dicen y comparten al momento”, le explicaba Susana.  
“Vamos a ver, que-que yo no conozco a esta gente, Susana, que a lo mejor no les gusta que yo les vea lo que ponen”, dijo Milagros nerviosa ante tanta nueva información.  
“No te preocupes, si aquí todo el mundo sigue a todo el mundo sin conocerse. Además, puedes seguir muchas cuentas que te molen. Mira, vamos a seguir a la Sole. ¡Y al Papa! Al Papa también, que es de tu rollo”, contestó Susana.  
“Ah, bueno, mira, al Papa sí. ¿Y la Sole quién es?”, preguntó Milagros.  
“Milagros, hija mía, por favor, qué fan más mala eres. ¡La cantante de tu grupo favorito, hombre!”.  
“Aaaaaah, vale, haber empezado por ahí. No sabía que ella tuviera también estas cosas. Qué moderno todo el mundo, la verdad…”.

Pronto se cansaron y decidieron salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Susana no tardó en agarrarle de la mano mientras paseaban. Milagros no estaba muy segura todavía de las muestras de afecto en público pero le gustaba tanto sentir la mano cálida de Susana entrelazada con la suya, que no podía pensar en nada más. Fueron hasta su parque favorito de cuando era niña. Seguía igual de bonito que como lo recordaba. Era un lugar precioso para pasar el rato y sentarse a ver el atardecer.

“Me pasaba horas aquí sentada de pequeña, pensando y disfrutando del aire libre. Son preciosas las vistas”, dijo Milagros mientras sentía el viento freso y el sol en su cara.  
“Sí, que lo son”, contestó Susana sin apartar la mirada de Milagros.  
Milagros, sonrojada, sonrió y apartó la mirada. “¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo. Este mes ha sido una locura pero algo maravilloso, y sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido”, confesó Milagros agarrando fuerte la mano de Susana.  
“¿Un mes? Tela, colega”, respondió Susana. “Para mí también están siendo unos días increíbles a tu lado”, Susana cogió la mano de Milagros y se la acercó hacia ella. “¿Quién me iba a decir a mí al comienzo del verano que iba a perder a mi mejor amiga pero que te iba a tener a ti?”.  
Milagros le sonrió con algo de tristeza en su mirada. “La echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?”. Susana asintió con la cabeza. “Tú piensa que ella está feliz y que ha encontrado su camino. Además, seguro que piensa mucho en ti y te está cuidando desde donde esté”, Milagros intentó animarla.  
“Supongo que tendré que lanzar mi carrera en solitario… A no ser que quieras que tú y yo formemos un dúo. Seguro que lo petamos”, bromeó Susana.  
“En vez de Suma Latina, nos podemos llamar Sumi Latina”, intentó Milagros seguir con la broma pero al ver la mirada de Susana, sabía que no le había hecho mucha gracia. “Mejor me dejas a mí el tema del nombre”, añadió Susana.

Estuvieron en el parque un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía la una de la otra pero era hora de volver a casa. De camino, Susana decidió preguntarle lo que llevaba dando vueltas días. “Milagros, ¿le has dicho algo a tu familia sobre mí?”, preguntó con miedo.  
“Claro que sí, Susana, les hablo todo el tiempo de ti. Tanto que tienen que estar hartos”, contestó Milagros sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros realmente.  
“No, me refiero si les has dicho ya que estamos juntas…”.  
“Su-Susana, sabes que estoy esperando al mejor momento. No quiero abrumarles con todo de golpe”, dijo Milagros.  
“Sí, lo sé. Entiendo que son muchas novedades pero si el problema es que no estás segura y quieres que seamos solo amigas, te avergüenzas de mí o lo que sea, me lo puedes de-“. Milagros la interrumpió inmediatamente. La agarró y la besó apasionadamente, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella para que no dudase de nada.  
El beso había acabado pero no se habían separado ni un milímetro, sus frentes reposaban la una en la otra y sus narices se rozaban. “Sabes que estamos en mitad de la calle y nos está viendo todo el mundo, ¿no?”, dijo Susana sonriendo, consciente de lo que opinaba Milagros de las demostraciones de cariño en público.  
“No me importa. Que miren lo que quieran… Ahora solo me importas tú y no quiero que dudes nunca de lo que siento por ti y de que quiero estar contigo porque yo no tengo ninguna duda”, dijo Milagros con seguridad mirándole a los ojos.  
En ese momento, a Susana le temblaron las piernas y sentía que el corazón se la salía del pecho. Se dio cuenta de que esto iba en serio y de que no quería perder a Milagros por nada del mundo. Y lo más increíble de todo, Susana Romero se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que la mejor contestación que se le ocurrió fue devolverle el beso.  
Necesitaron toda la fuerza del mundo para separarse. “Ojalá nos pudiéramos quedar todo el día así pero se te está haciendo tarde y no quiero meterte en problemas”, dijo Milagros con tristeza en la voz.  
“¿Tú meterme en problemas a mí?”, contestó Susana riendo. “Creo que normalmente va a ser al revés pero no te preocupes que mi madre ya me conoce”.  
“Bueno, bueno, marcha ya que no quiero que andes sola de noche, Susana”.  
Susana le dio un beso de despedida. “No te olvides que mañana tenemos una cita importante. Te recojo a las 8. Ponte guapa”, le recordó antes de irse.  
“No-no se me olvida pero me gustaría saber dónde vamos a ir para ver qué me pongo”, contestó Milagros.  
“¡Sorpresa!”, dijo Susana mientras volvía corriendo y le daba otro beso rápido antes de marcharse. “¡Hablamos luego por el whats!”.  
Era medianoche y Milagros estaba leyendo en su habitación cuando le sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje de Susana. Afortunadamente, ya le estaba cogiendo el punto al cacharro y leyó enseguida el mensaje. “Buenas noches, amor. Espero que estés leyendo el mensaje después de haber estado toda la tarde explicándote cómo funciona esto… Ha sido un día genial y me muero de ganas de que llegue mañana y veas la sorpresa. Descansa. Te mando esto para que te acuerdes de mí”. El mensaje llevaba unos emoticonos y también había enviado una foto. Al verla, Milagros empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate y le subieron los calores. Susana le había mandado un foto en la que salía un tanto sugerente sin mucha ropa.  
Milagros se puso muy nerviosa y no sabía qué contestar al mensaje. Entre el calor, los nervios y que no estaba acostumbrada a escribir con un móvil, tardó un rato en contestar. Susana recibió por fin el mensaje. “¡Hola! *carita sonriente* Sales muy guapa en la foto. Perdona la tardanza, todavía estoy acostumbrándome a esto, pero has visto cómo me manejo, eh. Hasta caritas de esas utilizo *pulgar hacia arriba* Yo también tengo muchas ganas de mañana. No faltaré. Buenas noches *corazón*”. Para su sorpresa, Milagros también le había mandado una foto. Al verla, se echó a reír. Era Milagros sonriendo. Susana no había visto nada más bonito en su vida.  
Milagros recibió rápidamente la contestación y aún le duraba la reacción a la foto de Susana. “Estoy muy orgullosa, ya sabes usar la cámara y todo!! Tengo a la novia más preciosa del mundo *varios emoticonos de besos*”. Milagros se quedó con un cosquilleo en el estómago. No sabía cómo iba a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Milagros estaba muerta de nervios. No había dormido prácticamente nada y no podía parar. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Susana y de saber qué sorpresa le había preparado; pero estaba histérica porque ella nunca había hecho esto y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía pensado lo que se iba a poner pero hasta de eso dudaba, si iba a ser apropiado o no. Había estado hablando con ella por mensaje y Susana no había soltado prenda de lo que iban a hacer esta noche.  
Por su parte, Susana estaba ultimando los detalles del plan. Quería que todo saliera perfecto y fuera inolvidable para Milagros. A pesar de que Susana ya había tenido otras citas antes, nunca se había sentido así. Tenía pánico de que algo saliera mal o de que a Milagros no le gustara. Ya había llegado la hora de ir a buscar a su cita. “Lo hacemos y ya vemos, ¿no, Susana? Venga, pa’lante”, se animó a sí misma.

Cuando Milagros bajó de casa, a Susana se le cortó la respiración. “¿Qué pasa? Voy mal, ¿verdad? Ya-ya lo sabía yo. Si es que yo no he hecho esto nunca, Susana. No…”, dijo Milagros muy nerviosa.  
“Estás absolutamente perfecta”, la interrumpió Susana. “Preciosa”.  
“¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta? Si tampoco es para tanto, es el vestido de siempre. Pensé que sería un detalle bonito”.  
“Me encanta. Mi vestido favorito”, contestó Susana.  
“Tú, tú también estás muy guapa”, se sonrojó Milagros.  
“¿Preparada?”, preguntó Susana ofreciéndole la mano.  
Susana le vendó los ojos y se montaron en un coche. Milagros estaba más nerviosa aún, si es que era posible. No se habían soltado la mano en todo el viaje y ni se imaginaba dónde estaban. Se bajaron del coche y se quedaron solas. Susana se puso detrás de Milagros. “Espero que te guste”, le susurró al oído. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Milagros al escuchar la voz de Susana tan cerca y cuando vio dónde estaban, no se lo podía creer.  
“Pero… Pero ¿cómo has conseguido hacer todo esto, Susana?”, preguntó Milagros sorprendida. “Está precioso, no parece ni el mismo lugar”.  
“Tengo mis contactos”, Susana intentó hacerse la interesante. “Hablé con las hermanas y después de mucho insistir, me dejaron preparar todo esto para ti. Como no te guste, te mato”.  
“¿Qué dices? Me encanta, estoy alucinando”, contestó Milagros justo antes de abrazar a Susana. “Muchísimas gracias, es precioso”, le dijo al oído.  
Solo rompieron el abrazo para darse un beso. Era increíble todo lo que había estado preparando Susana durante varios días. Estaban en el mismísimo campamento La Brújula y lo había decorado todo con luces entre los árboles. En mitad del bosque, había preparado una mesa llena de comida con un ramo de flores maravilloso en el centro.  
“Por mí nos podemos quedar toda la noche así pero he preparado una burrada de comida y estaría bien probar algo en algún momento”, dijo Susana bromeando.  
“Ah, claro que sí, la comida no se tira con toda la gente que pasa hambre en este mundo. Además, estoy segura que está todo muy rico”, respondió Milagros.

Durante toda la cena, estuvieron hablando, riendo, dándose mimos, sin poder apartar la mirada la una de la otra. “Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti”, dijo de repente Milagros.  
“¡Ay! ¡A ver! ¿Qué es? No me digas que me has comprado un anillo o algo en plan caro, ¿no? Porque no hacía falta... Bueno, suelta prenda, hija, que me tienes en ascuas”.  
“No, no es nada de eso. No va a ser una sorpresa tan increíble como la tuya pero bueno… Esta mañana, le he contado todo a mi familia. Ya saben que no eres solo mi amiga del campamento”.  
Susana se quedó mirando a Milagros y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de que el corazón se le salía del pecho. “Bueno, ¿no-no vas a decir nada? No te ha gustado mi sorpresa, ¿no?”, dijo Milagros al ver que Susana se había quedado muda.  
Susana casi saltó la mesa para llegar hasta Milagros y la besó. “Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho. No tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me hace”, contestó Susana a milímetros de distancia de sus labios. A partir de ahí dejaron de cenar.

“Ahora vuelvo”, Susana se levantó a por algo y, al momento, trajo un altavoz pequeño en el que colocó su móvil. De repente, empezó a sonar “Todas Las Flores” y la invitó a bailar. Milagros sonrió y aceptó la invitación. “Su-Susana, yo no sé bailar”.  
“No te preocupes, yo te llevo”, contestó Susana mientras empezaron a bailar agarradas. Puede que ni estuvieran siguiente el ritmo de la canción pero durante un instante, solo existían ellas en el mundo. Cuando acabó la canción, empezó a sonar una de reggaetón. Susana se desmelenó y empezó a perrear, intentando que Milagros hiciera lo mismo. En un intento, se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Susana cayó encima de Milagros y las dos comenzaron a reír como locas. Se quedaron ahí tiradas, mirándose fijamente y Susana no podía parar de mirar los labios de Milagros. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban besándose apasionadamente en el suelo. Las cosas estaban escalando muy deprisa y Milagros ya estaba sintiendo de nuevo ese calor por todo el cuerpo.  
“Nos deberíamos levantar ya, Sus, que estamos en el suelo”, dijo Milagros entre risas, intentando disimular la vergüenza.  
Susana notó el cambio de Milagros y la ayudó a levantarse. “Ven, tengo algo más que quiero enseñarte”, le dijo sin soltarle la mano. Milagros la siguió sin rechistar. Cogidas de la mano, fueron hasta una de las cabañas del campamento.  
“¿Qué… Qué hacemos aquí, Susana?”, preguntó Milagros con cierto nerviosismo.  
“¿Confías en mí?”. Milagros asintió con la cabeza. Al entrar en la cabaña, los ojos se le salían de la cara y la mandíbula estaba por el suelo. Todo esto no podía ser real, no podía estar pasándole a ella.  
“Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te gusta?”, preguntó Susana ansiosa.  
“Esto es precioso… No tengo palabras para expresar todo mi agradecimiento, Susana…”, contestó Milagros mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
“No hacen falta palabras si no quieres”, dijo Susana mientras se acercaba a Milagros.  
Milagros se apartó dándole la espalda. “Milagros, que con esto no pienses mal, que yo no pretendo nada. Solo quiero que estemos solas en plan bien, bonito. Lo que a ti te apetezca”.  
Milagros se dio la vuelta rápidamente. “Ese es el problema, que estoy muerta de vergüenza por lo que me está pasando”, confesó Milagros.  
“¿Vergüenza? Pero si soy yo, tía, ¡soy la Sus! Conmigo no tienes que tener vergüenza de nada”, le dijo Susana cogiéndole la cara para que Milagros le mirara.  
“Que yo no he hecho esto nunca, Susana… Que no tengo ni idea y tú-tú ya habrás hecho esto antes y…”, contestó Milagros apartando la mirada de nuevo.  
“Mírame. Mírame. No tienes que tener ni miedo ni vergüenza y tampoco tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras o que no te sientas cómoda haciendo. Y yo tampoco he hecho esto antes. A ver, sí, he estado con tíos pero esto es otro rollo... Mira, hacemos una cosa. ¿Qué te parece si nos aprendemos juntas? Sin prisas. Solo somos tú y yo, no necesitamos escondernos de nada. Y hoy no tenemos que hacer nada. Tumbarnos abrazadas y hablar hasta que caigamos rendidas suena de puta madre ¿o no?”, dijo Susana para intentar calmar a Milagros.

Milagros no dijo nada, se lanzó a besar a Susana. Pero no era un beso como otros, era apasionado, lleno de ganas, de deseo, como si estuvieran pasando la vida de los labios de una a los labios de la otra. Llegó un punto en que Susana tuvo que frenar. “¿Sí? ¿Segura?”, preguntó mirando a Milagros fijamente.  
“Más que nunca”, contestó Milagros asintiendo.  
Continuaron con los besos pero cada vez les sobraba más la ropa. Susana nunca había tenido un momento tan íntimo con alguien de esta forma. Era apasionado y delicado a la vez. No quería que acabase nunca. Milagros, por su parte, se había desprendido de todas las inseguridades de repente. Se sentía cómoda y a gusto con Susana.  
“Eres preciosa… Quiero aprenderme todo tu cuerpo”, dijo Milagros mientras admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de Susana”.  
“Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo”, contestó Susana antes de empezar a besar el cuello de Milagros.

Llevaban horas dentro de esa cabaña, estaban agotadas pero en éxtasis. Ambas tumbadas en la cama, desnudas y abrazadas. “Bueno, ¿y? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? ¿Qué tal he estado?”, bromeó Susana cuando pudo retomar el aire.  
“¿Te… Tengo que dar una nota o algo? ¿Eso es una cosa que hace ahora la gente después de…?”, preguntó Milagros.  
“Era broma, Milagros”, respondió Susana entre risas. “No, pero en serio, ¿te has sentido bien o has estado incómoda? Porque para mí ha sido maravilloso”.  
“¿De-De verdad te ha gustado? ¿No he hecho nada mal o…?”, dudó Milagros.  
“Ha sido perfecto”, dijo Susana mirándole a los ojos y justo antes de darle un beso.  
“Yo… No sabía que se sentía esto, ni siquiera que era posible”, confesó Milagros entre susurros.  
Milagros se tumbó junto a Susana, abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Susana también la abrazó. Se quedaron en esa postura un buen rato, sin decir nada, simplemente oyendo la respiración y los latidos la una de la otra. Hasta que Susana rompió el silencio. “Milagros…”.  
“Hmm?”, Milagros levantó la cabeza para mirarle.  
“Me gustas mucho… Mucho. Un huevo”, le confesó Susana mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
“Tú también me gustas me gustas mucho, Susana”, contestó Milagros después de besar a Susana. “Un huevo”, bromeó justo antes de volver a su postura inicial.

Tardaron poco en quedarse dormidas, con los cuerpos entrelazados sin saber dónde empezaba una y acababa la otra.


End file.
